


Captain Deckerstar

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: My home for any and all Captain Swan/Deckerstar crossover I may churn out. Ratings may vary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because I received a prompt asking for something where Lucifer and Killian knew each other previously, I decided this was going to need to be explored, so this will be my home for all of my DS/CS crossovers.

The Devil is in the Details

 

“You mean, Tiger Lily is real, too?!” Emma and Killian were cuddled on their couch, keeping warm on a chilly November evening. Emma asked him about his life that first time he went to Neverland, and despite is reservations, he spun a tale of sadness, revenge, and self-loathing. She hugged him tighter as his voice trailed, needed to give him reassurance. But when he mentioned a familiar name, she chimed in,  

 

“We’ll she was...I met her that first year I was there. She was intrigued by the ‘man is black’, as she called me.” He smiled, thinking back to her innocent face and flowing black hair. 

“And before you even ask, she was betrothed at the time. Plus, I was too far gone after Milah’s death to even consider…”

 

“Hey, I wasn’t even thinking that way. I know how much she means to you.” Emma casually caressed the tattoo he had gotten while she was still in his life. It was now a memorial to her. But high above was a new tattoo, one of a snow white swan. The sat their in each other’s embrace, and slowly fell asleep in front of the fire. 

 

Their rest was cut short by a pounding on their front door. Both Emma and Killian jumped up from their resting positions and raced over the door. Before they actually got there, they heard a voice screaming out, “Killian! I sincerely hope you aren’t entangled in the lovely embrace of your Savior, because I require your assistance!”

 

Killian knew that voice; it had been at least a century since hearing it, but he would know it anywhere. “I’ve got this, Swan.” Holding his hand to the handle, he twisted it as it flung open. Staring back at him was the face of an almost-equally devilishly handsome gentleman, although that description was more than fitting for this person. 

 

“Lucifer?!”

 

“Killian, old bean! It’s been along time, mate!” The man who Killian referred to as Lucifer swept Killian up in a manly embrace, lifting him off the ground like he weighed nothing. “I’m so glad you’re here, you and your lady.” Lucifer looked at Emma and his eyes lit up. “Well, I would have definitely turned over a new leaf for you darling.”

 

“Lucifer!” An unfamiliar voice called from behind Lucifer.

“Apologies, Detective. You know how I love to tease you, darling. Please, come inside so that you don’t catch cold.” From behind Lucifer, a petite woman with fine chestnut hair appeared. She was dressed in a jacket clearly issues by a local police department and loose fitting jeans. She also appeared to be in her third trimester. 

 

This was getting weirder and weirder for Emma. “Hold on! Just who exactly are you and why are you banging on our door at nearly midnight!”

 

Lucifer looked at her like she was the crazy one. Looking at Killian, he asked, “Doesn’t catch on quickly, does she?” 

 

“‘She’ has a name, and is standing right here.”

 

“Too, right. Emma, is it? Well, let me break it down for you. My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I am the Devil. This is my wife, Detective Chloe Decker. My son is going to be born in a few short weeks, and but my Father is trying to prevent that from happening. Can you help us?”


End file.
